


We won

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the final battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We won

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Nós ganhamos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627231) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Prompt: 15. [stand to face me beloved](http://fsf-mod.dreamwidth.org/2763.html)

Sera knelled by Ellana’s side, relieved to see that she was still alive. “Honeytongue,” Sera called softly, “you did it. We won.” She shook her urgently. “Please, open your eyes, I need to know you are alright.”

Ellana blinked confused. “We won? Is anyone hurt?”

Sera laughed, because it was just like her to worry about others while she was still on the ground. “Everyone is fine except for Coryphy-shitheel. You blew him up before deciding to take a nap. It was awesome.” She helped Ellana up, and hugged her tight against her chest. After everything, they were both alright.


End file.
